El Dolor de Kaito Kid
by kyrianaoi
Summary: Este fanfic esta hecho en una época muy especial de mi vida, en una etapa de mucho dolor, así que si sale muy sentimental es TOTAL Y ABSOLUTAMENTE mi culpa n.nU


Este fanfic esta hecho en una época muy especial de mi vida, en una etapa de mucho dolor, así que si sale muy sentimental es TOTAL Y ABSOLUTAMENTE mi culpa n.nU

Este fanfic no está basado en absolutamente niun capítulo, asi que si no sale algo muy coherente ... gomene n,nu Además qu es una situación absolutamente falsa y un punto baastante hipotético.

Gracias a la BSO de la serie y al video "Kirari Sailor Dream" en vivo (a lo que aun no le encuentro explicación o.oU ) por inspirarme.

El dolor de Kaito Kid

Tres veces ya se le habia aparecido Kaito Kid a Conan. El "Fantasma del Hijo Abandonado por Dios" sabía la verdadera identidad de Conan, sabía que él es en verdad Shinichi Kudo, pero el joven detective no se explicaba cómo ni el por qué de esto. Porque esa obsesion de ese muchacho hacia él ... ¿Será la cercanía de edad? ¿Será el choque heroe-villano? ¿Será alguna atracción homosexual? Hasta eso se preguntaba Kudo-san, porque no le encontraba un sentido a la situación. Pero para Kaito Kid era demasiado obvio, él pensaba que Shinichi lo tenía claro, que lo recordaba. Todo se remonta a la escuela primaria ...

El dolor de Kaito Kid  
Capítulo 1 : "Demasiado parecidos"

-¡Shinichi-kun, apura, que ya tocaron el timbre para entrar a clase!- Le grita una pequeña Ran Mouri de no más de 10 años a Shinichi Kudo, de la misma edad, que viene un poco más atrás acompañado de su compañero, Kaito Kuroba. -Mira lo que me prestó mi padre, es un libro de Sherlock Holmes. De esto hablaré hoy en clase. - Le dijo, sin hacerle caso a Ran. -¿Y tú, de qué hablarás?  
Kaito sacó el mismo libro. -Adivina. Quería darte una sorpresa. -En eso ve que Shinichi desaparece y escucha sus gritos: -¡Pero si estamos viendo la tarea de hoy!  
La escena que ve es que Ran lo arrastra, jalandolo de una oreja. -¡Pero yo vine contigo a clase, no Kaito-kun! ¡Y no me retrasaré por culpa tuya!  
-Pe-pero ...  
Kaito rió con la escena. -¡Esperen, no me dejen atrás! -Gritó, y corrió para alcanzarlos.  
Kaito Kuroba había llegado hace poco luego de perder a sus padres y vivía solo con su abuelo. Apenas llegó hizo buenas migas con Shinichi Kudo, ya que a ambos les gustaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con misterios y detectives, además que físicamente se parecían bastante. Pero había algo que hacía que Kaito odiase a Shinichi: El hecho que tuviese padres famosos y que Ran Mouri estaba siempre acompañandolo. La verdad que Kaito amaba a Ran, pero ella lo odiaba. Ella lo odiaba porque él se juntaba demasiado con Shinichi y a ella le molestaba eso, él se daba cuenta.  
Shinichi no era una persona de muchos amigos. Se juntaba con Ran porque, al tener padres con tanta fama, tenía que tener algún lugar donde dormir de repente y ese era el lugar de Ran y su padre Kogoro Mouri, un detective de poca monta pero con un gran corazón. De no ser por eso no tendría a nadie, ya que prefería estar sumergido en sus libros de Sherlock Holmes. Pero con la llegada de Kaito Kuroba todo cambió. Encontró a alguien con sus mismos gustos y su mismo CI, ya no tendría que sumergirse en banales conversaciones de mechas sino que podría hablar de detectives, casos sin resolver, Sherlock Holmes ... y lo mejor de todo, alguien con tiempo y de su misma edad. Solo podía tocar esos temas con su padre, que estaba siempre viajando, o con el profesor Agasa, un amigo de su padre, que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo por ser un científico de renombre. Por eso aquel entusiasmo con Kaito y, sin darse cuenta, había dejado un poco de lado a Ran, cosa que no le importaba mucho ya que era una chica algo molestosa y con un carácter de los mil demonios.  
Los tres llegaron a la sala de clases teniendo suerte ya que la maestra aún no llegaba. Shinichi se sentó algo alejado de Ran y Kaito atras de Shinichi. Comenzaron a discutir nuevamente sobre la tarea, mientras Ran los miraba y pensaba "qué aburridos", cuando entró la maestra.  
-Ejem, buenos días alumnos. Bueno, se que algunos están ansiosos por las disertaciones, -dijo mirando a Shinichi y Kaito,- pero les tengo que anunciar algo. Como ustedes saben, hoy se celebra el primer día del verano, cuando los árboles de cerezos florecen, y yo he conseguido permiso para que vayamos a hacer un picnic en el campo de árboles de cerezos que hay aca cerca, ¿qué les parece? Para la buena fortuna y el buen desarrollo en clases.  
Ran sonrió y levantó la mano. -Maestra, ¿es cierto que si una se besa con la persona amada bajo los árboles de cerezos estará con ella por siempre?  
-Bah, esas son tonterías de niñas. -Dijo Shinichi en tono despectivo, mirando a Kaito buscando apoyo. Él solo sonrió, ya que él pensaba lo mismo, y miraba a Ran.  
-Kudo-kun, ¿no crees que deberías ser más educado con tu compañera? CAda uno puede pensar en lo que quiera. -Lo regañó la maestra. -Y Ran, ¿no crees que no estás en edad para pensar en esas cosas? Pero es verdad, asi se cuenta.  
-No hay edad para el romance. -Le respondió Ran, suspirando, a lo que todos rieron. "Lo que me espera este día", pensó Shinichi. -Bueno niños, -agregó la maestra- comiencen a arreglar sus cosas que ya nos vamos.  
Ran sonreía, mientras Shinichi se burlaba de ella. -Mira Kaito, ¿cómo las mujeres pueden ser ta tontas? Que gastando su tiempo en pensar en el amor ... -En eso, Ran le da un golpe. -Eso lo dices porque no has estado enamorado.  
-¿Y qué sabes tú del amor? Tienes apenas 10 años.  
-¡Y tú también, que no se te olvide! -Y le arrojó el bolso. -Aca están tus cosas, baka. ¿Vamos Kaito?  
-Yo ... etto ... -Exclamó Kaito avergonzado. Quería decirle que si pero podía perder el respeto de Shinichi. Extrañamente, para la edad que tenían, Shinichi parecía más maduro que el resto, lo que hacía que todos lo respetaran. Excepto Ran, que miró enojada a Kaito. -Bueno, ándate con tu amigo. Hombres, que saben del amor. -Dijo esto, tomó sus cosas y salio. Kaito la quedó mirando y tomó sus cosas, decidido a salir tras ella, pero Shinichi le habló. -Bueno, creo que tendremos que comparar nuestra tarea la próxima vez. Ahora tendremos que ir a ese estúpido paseo. -Dijo con cara de desagrado.  
-Yo no lo considero estúpido, lo encuentro interesante.  
Shinichi lo miró como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra. -¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste interesante?  
-Si, -le contestó Kaito mientras tomaba sus cosas- sirve para vivir más a fondo nuestras tradiciones. Ahora vamos, que el autobus nos va a dejar y de seguro hay cosas deliciosas para comer.  
-Tienes razón, vamos. -Le contestó Shinichi, sonriendo. Le extrañó la reacción de su amigo, pero quiso seguirlo. De todas formas con él la salida no se volvería tan tediosa.


End file.
